Dias de Sol, noites de luar
by Tomoyo-chan vulgo To-chan
Summary: Neji é o gênio Hyuuga, mas será que ela sabera usar sua genialidade para ajudar seu namoro? NEJIXTENTEN


_**Dias de Sol e noites de luar.**_

Em baixo de um frondoso e velho Carvalho um garoto pálido, de cabelos negros mantinha-se em estado estático como se dormisse. O céu estava a pleno Sol, porém nada parecia irromper o sono do garoto que tinha seu corpo refrescado pela brisa.

_Flash back_

_Uma garota de cabelos e olhos chocolate saia as pressas por um corredor imponente da mansão estilo japonesa. Seu ar indicava contrariedade e ate mesmo podia-se ver raiva. A roupa, em estilo chinês composta por uma blusa e uma calça de seda em tons vermelho e marrom refletiam um tom amarelo dourado quando em contato com a luz prateada emanada pelo luar em seu estado quarto crescente. Sons de passos foram ouvidos logo em seguida e um garoto com vestes tradicionais da família de olhos perolados apareceu seguindo a garota, em questão de segundos alcançou-a e virou-a forçadamente para si._

"**Quanta bobagem tudo o que se falou**

**Me olho no espelho e já nem sei mais quem sou**

**Quanto talento pra discutir em vão**

**Será tão frágil nossa ligação..."**

_- Você não pode sair assim Tenten. – Anunciou em voz baixa e sem demonstrar sentimentos o garoto de olhos perola._

_- Eu posso sim Neji. – Retrucou Tenten de forma seca, sua voz não passava de um sussurro._

_- Estou começando a crer que os anciões estão certos. Você tem que ser mais submissa e educada Tenten. – Reclamou Neji de forma seca._

_- Você sabia como eu era quando me pediu em namoro. Você quer perfeição? Namore uma das suas. Você é um idiota Neji! – A garota de olhos chocolates puxou seu braço que ainda estava sobre o domínio do garoto de olhos perolados com tal força que seus cabelos que estavam soltos esvoaçaram. – Vou facilitar para você e sua família. Terminou Neji. Não serei mais sua namorada. – Tenten fez um in e sumiu._

_Neji ficou ali parado a olhar o corredor vazio._

_- Tenten esta certa Neji. – Uma voz melodiosa e baixa soou as costas do garoto que virou para olhar apesar de saber que era sua prima Hinata. – Tenten facilitou sua vida. Ela não é a certa para você, é rude, sem berço e não pertence a família, além de sem etiqueta. Foi melhor assim. – Hinata usava um tom seco e sem vida, cheio de arrogância e seu olhar era de desprezo._

_Aquele fato chocou Neji. Hinata era sempre tão doce e educada._

_- Hinata... – Foi a única coisa que seu estado permitiu que emitisse na voz._

_Hinata então suavizou o rosto e um brilho melancólico atingiu seus olhos perolados._

_- Sabe Neji, eu ouvia isso constantemente quando comecei a namorar o Naruto-kun, mas nunca desisti, nunca deixei que nada disso afetasse minha felicidade. Você quer saber o motivo? – Hinato nesse momento sorriu como só ela sabia e pronunciou. – Porque eu amo o Naruto. – Com isso virou as costas e começou a passos lentos a voltar para dentro da mansão. – Você não aprendeu o que é importante ainda. Isso me decepciona, pois pensei que você seria o primeiro a entender. Nem tudo é como o clã deseja._

_Fim de flash back_

Neji abriu os olhos perolados e a luz forte incidiu em suas córneas forçando-o a fechar e abrir as pálpebras até acostumar-se com a luminosidade. Ao adaptar-se a luz intensa do dia ele permaneceu na posição olhando o céu por uns instantes e depois levantou-se lentamente olhando em volta. Viu um ninho de pássaros onde pequenos filhotes eram alimantados, quando os pais voaram Neji correu a toda velocidade em direção a Aldeia da Folha.

Em pouco tempo alcançou os portões e andava pelas ruas de Konoha. Parou em frente a uma casa de andar de frente amarela e detalhes em marrom, olho-a por um segundo e bateu a porta, em pouco tempo a porta foi aberta e ele pode visualizar um figura feminina de olhos e cabelos chocolates, esguia e com seios e quadris fartos, com pele morena.

- Neji Hyuuga. – A voz feminina segura anunciou que o reconhecia.

- Mitsashi-san, a Tenten está? – Questionou Neji sem encarar a mulher.

- Me chame de Cho. – Pronunciou a mulher gentilmente. – E não. A Tenten não está.

- Sabe onde posso encontrá-la Cho-san? – Perguntou mais uma vez Neji.

- Sei. – respondeu a mulher. Neji a encarou pela primeira vez. – Mas não direi a você. Entre preciso conversar com você. – Anunciou Cho Mitsashi abrindo passagem para que Neji entrasse na casa. Ao entrar Neji foi conduzido a sala de estar aconchegante, onde lhe foi indicado um sofá confortável para que sentasse, Cho sentou-se em uma poltrona a frente de Neji e entrecruzou as mãos ficando bem confortável. Seu ar sereno parecia que ela iria falar do tempo com uma pessoa muito intima. – Minha filha chegou em casa ontem muito nervosa. Anunciou que tinha terminado o namoro, pegou alguns de seus pertences, me disse que ira dormir fora de casa e que provavelmente ficaria uns dias fora, questionou a mim se me incomodava e eu disse que não. Conhecendo as tradições de seu clã e os modos nos quais minha filha foi criada imagino que tudo aconteceu pelas diferenças para dar uma conotação efêmera ao assunto. O que você tem a me falar sobre minha hipótese?

- Cho-san é sabia. Existem algumas regras que são necessárias a uma esposa para meu clã. Tenten não aprendeu nem parte delas. – Respondeu Neji com um ar cansado. – Fui rude com a Tenten, mas eu também estava nervoso.

A risada suave e divertida da mulher penetrou os ouvidos de Neji de maneira que o deixou atordoado. O que estava acontecendo com as pessoas? Primeiro Hinata que falou de uma maneira estranha, incomum para sua conduta, agora a mãe de Tenten ria de algo que incomodava a própria filha?

- Você e minha filha namoram a quatro meses. – Constatou a mulher depois de parar de rir e encarar Neji com um olhar divertido, porém serio. – Ouvi minha filha me pedir ajuda de maneira suplicante para aprender a etiqueta que sua família exige, vi minha filha mudar o jeito de ser para te agradar, senti a angustia nos gestos dela, por não alcançar os objetivos necessários que sua família exigia, por não ouvi sequer um elogio seu ou de seu clã quando ela acertava. Em quatro meses de namoro vi você, Neji Hyuuga, só vir a minha casa duas vezes com essa e você filho de um clã rico e influente em quatro meses de namoro não deu sequer uma única flor a minha filha. E eu nunca a ouvi reclamar uma vez sequer de nada. – Falava de maneira suave Cho, já não sorria mais para Neji apenas o encarava com um olhar de pena.

"**Não tem que ser assim tanto desencontro, magoa e dor**

**Pra que quê que a gente tem que se arriscar**

**Então volta pra mim**

**Deixa o tempo curar esse estranho jeito de amar..."**

A cabeça do garoto de olhos perola deu um salto e em um movimento brusco ela levantou-se encarando a mulher a sua frente.

- Preciso concertar um erro. Por favor Cho-san me de ao menos uma dica de onde a Tenten está. Pronunciou Neji com ar distante.

- Não. Você ainda tem que aprender que existem outras coisas importantes a serem feitas. Não compreendeu meu recado totalmente. – Respondeu Cho se levantando da poltrona tranquilamente e indo até a porta a abrindo. – Se você realmente quisesse encontrar a Tenten você prestaria mais atenção a ela.

"**Falsas promessas erros tão banais**

**Mas ninguém cede e pensa em voltar atrás**

**Não tem que ser assim tanto desencontro, mágoa e dor**

**Pra quê que a gente tem que se arriscar**

**Então volta pra mim**

**Deixa o tempo curar esse estranho jeito de amar..."**

Neji saiu da casa ainda perdido, porém com a mente cheia de coisas para mudar e fazer deixou que seus pés o levassem sem um motivo certo para isso. Em pouco tempo notou-se parado a frente de uma sorveteria que não via fazia algum tempo. Olhou por entre as grandes janelas de vidro e visualizou um grupo de pessoas conhecidas e que estavam animadas. Naruto e Lee pareciam contar alguma piada onde todos riam abertamente, Ino beijou Sai nos lábios por algo que o mesmo lhe contou ao ouvido, Sakura e Sasuke estavam tendo que se mover para Lee passar e quando Hinata foi puxada por Naruto para um abraço que ele viu a única pessoa que não parecia feliz a mesa. Era Tenten. "Sorrio Minha Tenten..." Pensou Neji "Como nunca reparei no que te agrada ou desagrada?... Não, como pude não notar o quanto seu sorriso é lindo?... A pergunta mais certa é: Como pude te deixar escapar, se você é a minha felicidade?" Perdido em seus devaneios Neji não viu que os sorrisos dos amigos murchou quando Tenten falou algo e se levantou, quando notou Tenten andar ate a saída se escondeu a tempo de ouvir a conversa entre ela, Sai e Ino.

- Você não pode ficar assim Tenten. – Falava Sai acompanhando a amiga.

- Ele não te merece Tenten, ele não merece sequer um sentimento seu dirigido a ele. – Aconselhava Ino.

- O pior é que não consigo evitar. Eu o amo. – Anunciou Tenten.

Ao ouvir as palavras de Tenten Neji sentiu o chão abrir a seus pés e uma escuridão tomar sua mente. Não sabia quanto tempo havia permanecido parado escondido, só notou quando o grupo saiu e resolveu acompanhar.

"**Esquece esse jogo não há vencedor**

**Mesmo roteiro de sempre cansou**

**Vou te amando e me frustrando**

**E sobrevivendo por um fio**

**Mas tô aqui sem desistir**

**Volta pra mim..."**

- Você vai sim Tenten. – Ino puxava a garota de cabelos chocolates para entrarem na sorveteria. No céu a a Lua estava em seu quarto minguante. – Hoje é o dia do karaokê vai ser divertido.

- Vamos fazer algo pra você agora. – Falava Sai ao lado da garota e ajudava Ino a puxar Tenten. – passamos o dia no meu ateliê e ainda ficou me vendo namorar a Ino.

- Chega de segurar vela pra mim hoje. – Brincou Ino.

- Gente eu não me incomodo de ficar com vocês. – Argumentava Tenten. – É agora vou segurar vela pra todos os meus amigos. – Tentou entrar na brincadeira Tenten.

- Pelos menos você tem a companhia do Lee aqui. – Continuou a brincadeira Ino. – Olha lá o pessoal. – E a loira correu ao encontro dos outros.

- Tudo vai da certo Tenten. – Sussurrou Sai para a amiga e chegaram a mesa não dando tempo da garota perguntar o que aquilo significava.

Ao chegar a mesa Tenten cumprimentou os amigos a mesa onde estava também sua mãe e foi correspondida, mas quando deu por si estava sendo encarada por um par de olhos perolas que a deixou desconcertada.

- Boa noite Tenten.

- Boa noite Hinata. – Falou Tenten sem jeito.

- Você não me parece nada feliz. – Comentou a garota de olhos perola e fez com que a atenção de todos da mesa se voltasse para as duas. – Meu primo não merece o seu sofrimento. Ele não merece o valor que você dedicou a ele e não merece você.

- Sabe de uma coisa Hinata. – Todos do grupo prenderam a respiração esperando uma explosão por parte da garota de olhos chocolates. – Você esta certa, eu tomei uma decisão a muito tempo de não sofrer por entregar meu coração a seu primo. Você me lembrou bem agora. – E Tenten sorriu verdadeiramente depois de 6 dias de sofrimento e fingimento. – Eu sei que ele não merece meu sofrimento, mas eu o amo mesmo assim.

Um suspiro de alivio audível soou no ambiente e fez com que todos olhassem em direção ao palco montado e lá estavam Naruto, na bateria, Lee, no baixo, Kiba, na Guitarra e Neji, num teclado e com um microfone a sua frente.

- Desculpe. – A voz do garoto soou com ar respeito. – Com licença. – Falou em voz alta. – Eu queria avisar a todos que hoje será um show ao vivo, isto é, se nossa cantora aceitar. – Neji fechou os olhos e respirou fundo como se pedindo coragem mentalmente. – Mas antes eu queria falar uma coisa que é necessária. – abriu os olhos fixando-os em Tenten. – Eu cometi grandes erros, provando a todos que não sou o gênio que todos imaginam. Isso pode parecer um desabafo, pra na realidade fazer algo que já deveria ter feito a muito mais tempo. Tenten... É bom saber que você me ama mesmo depois de tudo que eu te fiz passar. Quero dizer aqui e agora que eu também te amo, apesar de nunca ter dito isso. Sei que é um estranho jeito pra se amar alguém, um namorado que ama, dá flores e presentes para guardar as lembranças dos bons momentos, ao contrario disso eu nunca fiz nada por você, nunca lhe dei bons momentos só angustias e palavras rudes. Quero que saiba que foi perfeita em tudo o que fez, em cada gesto, em cada palavra, em cada beijo e eu fui um baka por não notar o quanto você é especial e linda e inteligente e forte. Queria poder dizer tudo o que não te disse nesse tempo de namoro, porque esses seis dias que passei sem você foram um inferno! Eu aprendi que não vale ser forte se não tem a quem proteger, não vale a inteligência se não tem a quem passar, não vale guardar sentimentos se a pessoa a quem dar não esta por perto. Por favor, venha e cante e brilhe como um dia de Sol ou uma noite de luar, se não por mim, que não a mereço, para as pessoas aqui presentes poderem sentir o prazer de ouvir sua linda voz. – Neji parou de falar com um timbre de voz humilde e nervoso.

Tenten estava estática, os amigos a olhavam como que esperando uma reação explosiva a qualquer momento. Tenten então caminhou ao palco como se atraída por um imã, chegou ao microfone instalado a frente da banda e segurou-o, ela estava de lado no palco olhando diretamente para Neji. O garoto de olhos perolas sorriu fracamente e começou a tocar uma melodia tranqüila. Quando olhou para seu amigos na platéia Tenten notou um telão com a letra da musica. Reconhecia aquele poema. Era seu. Tinham algumas alterações que o tornaram melhor para a melodia. Quando a introdução deu a deixa ela soltou a voz involuntariamente.

_**(N.A.: Gente a musica desta fic não é da Tenten, muito menos do Neji, muito menos dessa pobre escritora... u.u Mas é de Tatiana Parra/Junior Lima/Otavio de Moraes e quem canta é **__Sandy Lima__**. Se chama **__Estranho jeito de amar__**.)**_

**Quanta bobagem tudo o que se falou  
Me olho no espelho e já nem sei mais quem sou  
Quanto talento pra discutir em vão  
Será tão frágil nossa ligação  
Não tem que ser assim tanto desencontro, mágoa e dor  
Pra quê que a gente tem que se arriscar  
Então volta pra mim  
Deixa o tempo curar esse estranho jeito de amar**

Ao entender a letra e melodia Tenten não precisou mais ler o telão virou-se para Neji e o olhou nos olhos como se o visse pela primeira vez.

**Falsas promessas erros tão banais  
Mas ninguém cede e pensa em voltar atrás  
Não tem que ser assim tanto desencontro, mágoa e dor  
Pra quê que a gente tem que se arriscar  
Então volta pra mim  
Deixa o tempo curar esse estranho jeito de amar  
Esquece esse jogo não há vencedor  
Mesmo roteiro de sempre cansou  
Vou te amando e me frustrando  
E sobrevivendo por um fio  
Mas tô aqui sem desistir  
Volta pra mim  
Não tem que ser assim tanto desencontro, mágoa e dor  
Se é bem melhor a gente se entregar  
Então volta pra mim  
Deixa o tempo curar esse estranho jeito de amar**

Quando a musica terminou Neji abandonou o Teclado e ficou a frente de Tenten ajoelhou-se encarando os olhos chocolates e falou em voz audível.

- Eu a amo Tenten Mitsashi, volta pra mim. – Pediu Neji.

Palavras foram desnecessárias pois Tenten ajoelhou-se abandonando-se nos braços de Neji iniciando um beijo cheio de saudade e amor, acompanhado de muitos aplausos e sorrisos.


End file.
